


A Favorita

by carolss



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: O lugar onde o pai de Zazzalil estava enterrado ficava razoavelmente longe da caverna...





	A Favorita

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa alguns meses antes do início do musical

O lugar onde o pai de Zazzalil estava enterrado ficava razoavelmente longe da caverna, alguns da tribo estavam com medo que a carne mesmo enterrada fosse atrair Snarl ou algum outro predador até eles, já havia alguns meses desde a última vez que ela estivera ali, ela rezou para que o pato protegesse sua alma e lhe contou como as coisas tinham mudado, que eles não estavam mais comendo bebês e que Molag havia decidido se aposentar como a líder da tribo.

E sendo tão longe da caverna ela devia estar sozinha, mas após uma meia hora ali Zazzalil  ouviu barulhos de algo se aproximando. Alguém de fora da tribo ela pensou, ou algum predador, Snarl só saia a noite mas havia outras coisas perigosas escondidas pela mata. Tomando muito cuidado para não fazer movimentos bruscos ela olhou com o canto de seu olho para a fonte do barulho.

“Droga Jemilla, você me assustou”

Uma parte dela quase quis que fosse alguém de fora da tribo ou um predador. Jemilla estava lhe irritando ultimamente, como a nova líder da tribo era o seu dever ficar de olho em todo mundo, mas Zazzalil sentia que ela ficava focando nela na maior parte do tempo. Esperando para ela dar uma mancada Zazzalil tinha certeza.

“Você me assustou também, eu fui ver como você estava se saindo nas suas tarefas do dia só pra ver que você não estava fazendo nada do que eu disse, e eu segui os seus rastros e você estava tão longe, eu estava achando que você estivesse planejando partir, eu passei os últimos minutos correndo tentando te alcançar só pra te encontrar em um lugar qualquer vadiando sentada no chão”

“Esse não é um lugar qualquer” Zazzalil disse indicando as pedras brancas que ela tinha colocado para marcar o lugar onde seu pai estava enterrado.

O embaraço e culpa na cara de Jemilla foram bem satisfatórios para ela.

“Eu sinto muito” Jemilla disse.

“Tudo bem”

“Mas sabe ficar aqui não vai fazer com que você se sinta melhor, talvez se ocupar faça com que você se sinta melhor”

“Você é inacreditável Jemilla, eu acho que você não está sendo uma babaca por um minuto e aí você tenta me manipular pra que eu volte a trabalhar provando coisas nojentas até anoitecer”

Jemilla respirou fundo.

“Isso não foi a minha intenção, eu realmente acho que seria bom pra você”

“Tanto faz”

“Mudando de assunto, eu tenho pensado que talvez seria bom você e Emberly trocarem de trabalhos, é o trabalho mais fácil coletar nozes e outras comidas com a Keery. Você gostaria disso ?”

“Bem coletar coisas parece igualmente chato mas passar o dia com Keery seria legal, ela é minha pessoa favorita na tribo”

“Eu sei que ela é” Jemilla disse e por um segundo Zazzalil poderia jurar que ela parecia um tanto triste “Bem eu acho que eu vou contar pra Amberly sobre as novas funções dela, eu suponho que você queira ficar aqui mais um tempo”

“Não, eu já passei tempo suficiente com meu pai hoje. Eu posso ir com você”

“Bom, então vamos”

“Então eu sei que você só decidiu me dar o trabalho com a Keery por causa de eficiência e tal mas obrigada eu acho que eu vou gostar”

“Sim, eficiência...mas de nada de qualquer maneira”


End file.
